This candidate for an ADAMHA NIMH Physician Scientist Award proposes an organized program of didactic study and supervised research that will provide her with the additional expertise she needs to become an independent clinical scientist in child psychiatry. The program of study includes basic principles of research methodology: study design, epidemiology, data analysis, biostatistics, and computer technology. This, combined with her extensive clinical training (she is board-certified in both general and child psychiatry), will provide her with the necessary skills to study childhood psychiatric disorders with respect to epidemiology, phenomenology, treatment and outcome. The research supported by this Physician Scientist Award will utilize the knowledge gained through the didactic studies and will focus on the prevalence of delirium, an underrecognized childhood psychiatric disorder, in hospitalized pediatric patients. Risk factors for delirium will be examined by comparison to a control group of patients matched for age and pediatric service. Screening instruments for the detection of delirium in children will also be developed and assessed.